


Protect You Protect Me

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Protective!Joe, Protectiveness, protective!nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Before he can make a move, the love of Joe’s life steps between him and the guns.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 569





	Protect You Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my NickyJoe sideblog, [monicashipsnickyjoe](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com). Visit me there or on my main, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/).
> 
> 100% inspired by that meme comic with the two figures curling around each other to protect each other. Check out [the original comic here](https://mews.tumblr.com/post/162433800504), or the [nickyjoe one here](https://tiups.tumblr.com/post/624661401125945344/joe-and-nicky-be-like-insp)!

The bad guy of the moment and his two lackeys have their guns pointed at Joe, aiming at his chest, while bad guy #1 spouts out yet another cliched evildoer monologue, _The world has wronged me, blah blah, revenge revenge._

At this point, Joe has faced the wrong end of so many gun barrels that he’s more exasperated than afraid. He’s irritated that their evening meal, that Nicky meticulous prepared, has been ruined by this half-assed attempt to threaten them.

He wishes one of the guys _would_ pull the trigger already, so Andy, Nile, and Nicky would retaliate. Fill them full of holes. Then they could go back to dinner. Maybe pull the corpses out of the room first.

But before he can make a move to push the bad guys into action, the love of Joe’s life steps between him and the guns.

“Nicky.” Joe grips Nicky’s arm, tries to yank him back.

Nicky pries his arm away.

Beautiful, wonderful, _infuriating_ man. “Move, Nicky.”

“No.”

Not to be outdone, Joe steps to Nicky’s side, then takes another step in front of him, closer to the guns now than he was before.

Bad guy #1 pauses his monologue, glancing at Joe and Nicky, brow pulling together.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Joe says. “Please continue.”

“Joe.” Nicky’s hand finds Joe’s bicep.

Joe looks over his shoulder. “Don’t even think of it, love.”

But it’s too late. Once Nicky’s mind is set, he is an unwavering force. He yanks Joe backwards so hard, even having expected it, Joe stumbles. Meanwhile, Joe grabs at Nicky, catching him around the waist. They go down together.

Shots fire. Joe shields Nicky. No. Nicky pushes Joe down and shields him. No.

“They’re dead,” Andy says, and both men stop struggling. They’re side by side on the ground, Nicky’s leg around Joe’s, Joe’s arm and shoulder covering Nicky’s torso.

“Are they always like this?” Nile lowers her weapon.

Andy holsters hers. “You get used to it,” she says, humor in her voice. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Joe says to Nicky, when the others are dealing with the bodies, giving them a moment of respite. Joe and Nicky are still lying there, half-wrapped around each other.

“I don’t like you hurt,” Nicky says.

“Rather me than you,” Joe says.

“No.”

The argument is a familiar friend, one that will last several days until they agree to disagree.

For now, however, Joe jumps straight ahead to the part where he uses his mouth and tongue to stop Nicky from talking. He usually has more patience. Not today.

“You’re cheating,” Nicky says, when they break for air, though this time he is the one who closes the distance between them.

Fair is fair, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. After writing so many heavy fics for these two, I wanted to write something a little lighter. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
